


An Unacceptable Reality

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel finds himself trapped in an unacceptable reality.





	An Unacceptable Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Darkness, he should be used to it by now but he wasn't. Every time he woke up he expected to be able to see. He raised his head from his desk and checked his papers were still there before subconsciously reaching for the glasses he no longer needed. He sighed as he fully woke up and settled back into his sightless world, reaching to switch on the tape machine on his desk.

It was four months since his final bit of vision had disappeared and he had found himself thrust into a sightless world. Four months in which he had tried to come to terms with his disability. Four months of hard work at the rehabilitation centre as they taught him how to cope with his disability and four months of despair as he realised what his loss of sight meant in terms of his work.

It had been hard, it was still hard. Of all the senses to lose Daniel was sure sight was the worst for an archaeologist. As a linguist he needed both sight and hearing but as an archaeologist he depended on being able to examine artefacts and sites in minute detail, recording everything for future reference. Now in his sightless world he was floundering. True everyone at the SGC was trying hard to help him cope with his work but he was struggling and knew, in his heart of hearts, that he wasn't up to the job anymore.

"Daniel, time for lunch."

Daniel recognised Jack's voice and turned in its direction.

"Just give me a minute," Daniel begged fumbling to switch off the tape recorder he had been listening to. One of the other archaeologists at the SGC had received some artefacts from a recent off-world site and had taken the trouble to dictate precise descriptions of them so that Daniel could listen to these and help with their cataloguing. He found the off button and then carefully pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up.

"OK ready to go." He headed in the general direction of the door where Jack took his arm and guided him out of his office and towards the canteen.

Daniel hated eating in the canteen. He was sure everyone was watching his every mouthful and every spill but Jack refused to let him lock himself away and insisted that they eat together every day, at least when he wasn't off world.

When they entered the canteen Jack released his grip on Daniel's arm and picked up a tray. As they walked slowly along the line he described every dish on the menu so that Daniel could make his choice.

"Meat, not sure what sort; potatoes, grey and lumpy; salad, a bit limp but not too bad...." Daniel was used to this performance and allowed Jack to relate the whole menu to him before ordering his usual sandwich and a banana.

This wasn't his favourite meal but it was the easiest one for a blind person to manage in company and as he had a dread of making a fool of himself in front of his colleagues he stuck determinedly to this choice despite the tempting aromas assailing his nostrils.

In his limited experience since his accident Daniel had come to realise that blindness had also robbed him of his appetite. Someone, usually Jack or Sam, would tell him what was on his plate but the visual clues, which excite the desire, were missing and he quickly became bored with the food.

Jack guided Daniel over to an empty table and he felt for the chair and sank gratefully into it. The noise in the canteen seemed louder now he couldn't see and he always felt overwhelmed by the onslaught on his remaining senses. He swallowed back his panic and forced himself to listen as Jack explained where his glass and plate were.

He nodded his understanding and reached tentatively for the glass of water Jack had told him was at two o clock. Sure enough his long fingers felt the cool wetness and he curled his hand around it protectively before lifting it to his lips.

"Here come Sam and Janet" Jack informed Daniel so that he wouldn't be taken by surprise when they sat down at the same table.

Daniel heard them scrape back their chairs and sit down and both were careful to speak directly to Daniel.

So many things had changed since Daniel's accident; he had thought that being blind just meant fumbling around in total blackness but this wasn't the case.

One of the major problems he had experienced had been his interaction with sighted people and his inability to communicate through general body language. Although he could communicate using gestures himself he was, of course, unable to receive the body language of other people. Most of the little movements such as raised eyebrows or a mocking glance were gone and every communication now had to be channelled through touch or sound and the subtlety was lost. He also found it very difficult to keep up with a conversation between a few people. Relying totally on his hearing he had to concentrate to pick up the various strands of a conversation without being able to see the speakers faces and this, together with the background noise, made such conversations an effort.

His friends were ultra careful with him. They tried to include him in their conversations at lunch times but it was difficult for all of them. Janet had explained to them how important it was to make Daniel feel included and how important touch was to him. She was right, Daniel had never been a touchy feely sort of person before the accident but now he craved touch. Touch meant that he was grounded, that he wasn't an invisible being floating alone while the sighted world revolved around him. A gentle touch on his hand during a conversation made all the difference.

"So are you up for it Daniel?" Sam asked touching Daniel's hand as it rested on his glass of water.

"Sorry what?" Daniel asked, Sam's hand waking him from his daydream.

"We're going to take you and T'ealc to see an ice hockey game" Jack told Daniel.

He immediately realised what he had said "Sorry" he muttered. It was so damned hard not to say the words 'look' or 'see' in a conversation and, when talking to Daniel, these words were totally taboo as far as Jack was concerned.

"Jack it doesn't matter" Daniel was used to this. Although at first he had felt stupid using such phrases as 'yes I see' or 'look at that' he now realised that they were part of everyday conversation and he forced himself to use them and, in return, expected others to use them too.

There was a slight embarrassed pause before Jack continued.

"So are you coming?" he asked Daniel once again.

"There isn't much point is there"

"Yes Daniel there's a lot of point"

Daniel could tell from Jack's tone of voice that he was not going to let this drop.

"You can still smell the crowd and hear the hot dogs."

Daniel heard Sam snigger at this remark and allowed himself a slight smile and a raised eyebrow but before he could say anything Jack had continued.

"I'll have to explain everything to T anyway so you can listen in" Jack reminded him adding "Come on Dannyboy it'll be fun."

Daniel could sense everyone around the table was watching him. "OK I'm in" he announced.

"Yes" Jack yelled excitedly. It would be great for SG1 to have an evening out together. It seemed an age since they had had any fun together. He did realise that life wasn't much fun for Daniel anymore but he wanted his team to continue to play together as well as work together. Daniel wasn't on his team anymore in the strictest sense of the word but he would always be a part of SG1 wherever he worked and Dr Joe Batman was only tolerated as SG1's archaeologist since Daniel's accident.

Was it eight months since Daniel's accident? Jack found it hard to believe so much time had passed and yet, in another way, he was finding it harder and harder to remember Daniel as he was before the accident.

It hurt Jack to realise that he had got used to Daniel feeling his way carefully around the Base or his house, using a white stick on occasions and relying on Jack or one of his other friends.

Eight months since that fucking DHD had exploded in Daniel's face.

Eight months since he had held Daniel's hand tightly as Dr Fraiser had explained that the little sight he had since the explosion was going to diminish rather than improve.

* * *

"Daniel" Jack yelled as the flash spurted from the DHD engulfing Daniel before disappearing and leaving the archaeologist slumped unconscious on the ground.

What had seemed a routine mission had gone sour at the last hurdle. The DHD must have malfunctioned or been tampered with and as soon as Daniel input the symbols for Earth it short circuited and flashed back in his face.

Both Jack and Sam were at Daniel's side in an instant while T'ealc stood guard anxiously. Realising there was nothing they could do for their stricken colleague if they remained on the planet Sam worked tirelessly with T'ealc to power the DHD from the MALP while Jack and sat, holding the unconscious archaeologist in his arms praying that they could get him back to the SGC without delay.

"Hurry it up Major" Jack ordered as Daniel shifted in his arms and groaned. He really didn't want Daniel to regain consciousness here where they could do nothing to help him.

"Jack" Daniel groaned struggling to sit up and find out what had happened.

"Lie still Danny" Jack ordered, gently restraining the struggling archaeologist.

"What happened?" Daniel suddenly gasped as realisation dawned.

"Hold still Danny it's OK" Jack tried to reassure the thrashing man in his arms at the same time as yelling at Sam and T'ealc to get the Gate open. He wanted Daniel safe in the infirmary rather than suffering on some godforsaken lump of rock light years from home.

* * *

After lunch Jack escorted Daniel back to his office and got him safely seated at his desk. Daniel had been careful to leave everything exactly where he could find it when he returned. He had learned, over the past few months, that he had to keep a tight grip on his every action if he were to function as an individual and not have to keep asking for help, something he was determined not to do.

"Got everything you need?" Jack asked as Daniel ran his fingers over the items on his desk.

Daniel nodded, one hand closing around the tape machine ready to switch it on and listen to Dr Batman's reports and the other locating the Braille typewriter he would use to make his own notes.

"OK I'll see you later" Jack winced as once again he used that dratted word 'see.'

Daniel smiled knowing, without seeing it, Jack's discomfort. He waved in the direction of Jack's voice.

"See you later Jack" he forced himself to respond.

As the door closed Daniel tried to settle down to listen to Dr Batman's report before submitting his own summary. It was a very slow process and Daniel had to force himself not to give up.

During one of the many consultations he had been forced to have with a psychologist to help him 'come to terms with his disability' Daniel had admitted that he felt that if he accepted his blindness then he would die; for it would be as if his ability to fight back and his will to resist were broken. He realised, of course, that not to accept was futile, what he was refusing to accept, blindness, was a fact.

He had summarised his feelings by admitting that his dilemma was the fact that he was in the presence of an unacceptable reality.

The psychologist, Dr Rose, had helped him to come to terms with his disability to some extent by showing him new ways of looking at things. By making him consider that he should be content with minute steps, by adopting tiny techniques which would help him to do tiny things step by step.

Dr Rose had made Daniel see that it was OK to have lost his ability to use a dictionary or encyclopaedia but he could make it his goal to find the meaning of one word. That to read a whole book at speed would take an age but he should set his goal as getting to the bottom of the page.

For a multi-lingual genius this was a hard concept to grasp but Daniel knew that he had to accept these smaller goals and accept his limitations if he were to have any quality of life. He couldn't and wouldn't spend the rest of his life in pointless desolation; he would fight for all he was worth. The Goauld might have taken his wife and his sight but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of breaking his spirit.

* * *

When he regained consciousness in the infirmary Daniel was relieved to hear that they had all made it back safe and sound. He initially put his blurred vision down to concussion and lack of glasses but when he had finally persuaded Janet to release him from the infirmary and he had retrieved his glasses he started to realise that something else was wrong. He tried to ignore this for the first few days hoping it would go away but instead his vision, if anything, deteriorated. He tried to hide this from his teammates and started to use a magnifying glass to read the smaller print he encountered. Eventually he had to admit to himself that there was something wrong. He could see a dark, disc shaped, area edged by a flicker of light and over the course of the next couple of weeks this shadow grew and his vision worsened.

Luckily SG1 weren't due to go off world for the next few days and so he had time to work in his office and try to ignore his worsening sight. He was peering through the magnifying glass at some memos when Jack crept into his office.

"What you looking at Dr J?" Jack asked peering over Daniel's shoulder.

"Umm just trying to catch up on these memos" Daniel flushed at being caught with the magnifying glass and tried to hide it under a pile of papers.

"What's with the glass Sherlock Holmes?" Jack asked, warning bells starting to ring.

"Just small print"

Jack picked up the memo Daniel had been reading.

"It's the same as always" he replied casting a worried glance at his friend.

"Must be the bad light in here" Daniel tried to excuse himself but Jack wasn't Daniel's CO and friend for nothing.

"Is there something matter with your eyes Daniel?" he asked peering at Daniel's blue eyes.

Daniel turned his head away "I'm fine."

At this Jack knew there was something wrong. If Daniel Jackson said he was fine then it usually meant he wasn't.

"OK infirmary" Jack ordered pulling Daniel to his feet and, ignoring Daniel's continued protests, he escorted his friend to the infirmary.

"Doc" he yelled as the infirmary doors shot open.

"You don't have to shout Colonel" Janet Fraiser stepped calmly out of her office at the sound of his voice "can I help you?"

"Take a look at Daniel's eyes will you," he ordered.

Janet looked questioningly at the Colonel.

"He's can't read small print anymore" Jack filled her in and effectively stopping Daniel's muttered protests.

Janet Fraiser was used to this double act. She knew how the Colonel worried about Daniel and she knew how Daniel hated being fussed over and how he always tried to hide any medical problems he might have.

"Sit over there Daniel" she ordered the still muttering archaeologist before turning on Colonel O'Neill.

"You may wait outside Colonel," she said smiling and holding the door open for him.

"Bossy boots" he muttered as he slunk out onto the corridor and slumped in one of the chairs.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Colonel" Janet shouted through the door as she turned to deal with her patient.

"OK Daniel what's the problem?" she asked picking up the ophthalmoscope ready to check his eyes once she had a potted history to work with.

"Just the after effects of the DHD explosion I guess" Daniel told her as she peered carefully into each blue eye in turn.

Daniel hoped he was going to escape back to his office once she had found nothing wrong but he soon realised, from the look on the doctor's face, that this wasn't going to happen.

The examination was thorough and when it was over Janet pulled up a chair and sat down next to her patient.

"Daniel I'm sorry it looks as though both your retinas have detached" she started to explain.

Daniel waited patiently; knowing there was more.

"I'm going to contact an Ophthalmologist and get a second opinion but it looks like you're going to need an operation.

"Can't I just get a new prescription?" Daniel asked but Janet shook her head.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Daniel" she explained "You need an operation immediately and then strict bed rest for at least 2-3 weeks" she added knowing what this news would do to her favourite patient.

* * *

Daniel had immersed himself in his work and was surprised to hear Jack back in his office.

"What time is it?" he asked as Jack suggested he pack up and they head home.

"After six" Jack informed him. Daniel flicked open the face of his Braille watch and double-checked to make sure Jack wasn't trying to get him to leave early.

"Check?" Jack asked amused at Daniel's mistrust. OK so he had tried to con him into leaving work early on a couple of occasions but Daniel was getting paranoid about it now, refusing to believe it when Jack told him the time and always wanting to check for himself.

"OK just let me tidy these things up."

Daniel started to move the items on his desk into regimented order so that he would be able to find everything tomorrow. This was so unlike the 'old' Daniel Jackson who had worked amid a total heap of papers and books. These same papers and books were now of little use to the blind archaeologist and were neatly stacked on the shelves gathering dust unless some other member of his department wanted to borrow them.

Once everything was to his satisfaction Daniel stood up and reached for his cane. This 4 foot long white cane was Daniel's eyes, an extension of his body. Sighted people think that they see with their heads but a blind person knows that it is possible to 'see' with other parts of the body and this white cane was an extension of Daniel's body now. With it he could negotiate the corridors of the SGC, find his way to the lift and up to the surface. At first Jack had hated to see Daniel tapping his way around and tried to persuade him to take his arm and be led around but eventually Daniel had managed to get through to his friend that the cane wasn't something giving support but more an instrument of sense perception. Jack still hated to see Daniel with the cane but accepted that it was important to Daniel's sense of freedom that he be allowed to use it.

Together the two men made their way through the corridors of the SGC, up in the lift and out into the car park. One of the things Daniel missed was the freedom of being able to jump in his car and drive. Whether he just went home to his apartment, or to the Mall or to visit Sam or Jack at home it was his choice. Now he had no choice but to wait to be driven wherever he wanted to go.

Once Daniel had been released from the Rehabilitation Centre Jack had insisted that he move in with him. Daniel had been stubborn and insisted that he could manage in his own apartment but secretly he didn't like being alone in his sightless world. He had thought he would be OK, he was used to being alone, he had been alone most of his life, but the first time Jack had, reluctantly left Daniel alone in his apartment Daniel had suffered a panic attack. The normal everyday sounds of the building were suddenly more intense and Daniel had a strange feeling of a presence in the room with him. He theorised that this must be due to a sensitivity of other senses but it was an eerie feeling that he didn't much like. He had forced himself to stay in the apartment but eventually the feeling of panic got the better of him and he called Jack on his cell phone and begged him to come round.

He had tried again on a number of occasions but eventually gave in to Jack's pleas that he move in with him permanently and now the two friends rubbed along together in the strange world they now found themselves inhabiting.

* * *

Once the surgery was over Daniel had been confined to bed with a padded headrest and strict instructions not to move his head. He hated it; he was in effect totally paralysed as well as blind. The bandages over his eyes had to remain in place for 2-3 weeks and as he had to stay as still as possible all he could do was lay in the infirmary listening to the world going on around him. Sam, Jack and T'ealc spent as much time with him as they could, reading aloud, talking to him and feeding him. Cassie sent some music tapes, which were not exactly to his taste and Janet went to the library and got him some audio books. Despite all this time dragged and he counted the days until the bandages could come off.

Janet, after consultation with the Ophthalmologist, had tried to prepare Daniel for the fact that his vision might not be back to normal after the surgery. The retinas were too badly detached for the surgeon to do a perfect repair job and he had warned Dr Fraiser of the probable prognosis.

Eventually the big day came. Daniel had wanted Jack to be with him when Janet removed the bandages and he had held tightly to Jack's hand as the nurse had cut away the dressings and Janet had wiped a cool damp cloth over his eyelids.

"OK you can open your eyes now Daniel" she had told him after first dimming the lights in his room. Both she and Jack had waited with bated breath while Daniel blinked a few times before finally clearing his throat.

"What can you see Daniel?" Janet asked carefully.

"It's blurry but no shadows," Daniel finally reported and Jack heaved a sigh of relief.

Later, in her office, Janet explained to Jack that the prognosis wasn't good.

"The eyes are damaged too much to make a proper repair job possible" she explained. "It's likely that the retinas will detach again at some point and it won't be possible to do the repair again."

Jack's blood ran cold

"So what are you trying to say?" he snapped, feeling a tension headache starting. He rubbed the back of his neck waiting for her reply.

"There's no easy way to say this Sir" she paused, hating herself for what she had to say. "Daniel will go blind sooner or later, I'm sorry."

There was nothing else she could say. She wanted to comfort the Colonel but knew he needed time to assimilate the news she had just given him.

"Who's going to tell Daniel?" he finally managed to say.

"I will Sir" Janet knew it was her job as Base Medical Officer to give the bad news as well as the good but Jack stopped her.

"No I'll tell him," he said. As Daniel's CO and best friend he wanted to be the one.

"Very well, but I'll be with you" Janet told him. "He may ask questions you can't answer," she continued.

Jack merely nodded. He couldn't believe that Daniel was going to go blind. How would he cope? How would they all cope? He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't think about them now he needed to be there for Daniel. 'God knows the boy's going to need my help he thought'

* * *

"We're picking Sam and T'ealc up at 1930 hours" Jack told Daniel as they drove home.

Daniel checked his watch "So I have time to shower and change?" he asked.

"Sure if you're quick" Jack reminded him "we don't want to miss the start, that's the best bit."

Daniel nodded he wasn't sure he was up to this little outing but he could sense how pleased Jack was that he had agreed to come that he chided himself for being such a spoilsport. None of them realised how difficult it was for a blind person to be swept up in a crowd of people, all pushing and talking together. Daniel felt totally out of control in such situations and tried to avoid them at all costs. Tonight would take all his reserves to keep calm and not panic but he would try his very best, for Jack.

He didn't know how he would have managed without Jack over the past few months. He wanted his independence and he fought for it tooth and nail but deep down he wanted to be safe and being safe meant Jack.

He could cope around the house knowing that Jack was on hand if he needed him. He knew that Jack wouldn't let him bump into anything, wouldn't let him fall and would do anything within his power to help Daniel.

He also knew that he wasn't the easiest of houseguests. Jack, never the tidiest of people, had had to learn to put everything back in its place or Daniel wouldn't be able to find it. The TV remote always had to be in the same place on the coffee table, the chairs had to always be put back exactly where they had been so that Daniel didn't fall over them. Everything in the cupboards was in regimental order and all Daniel's clothes had to be hung in the closet in a certain order so that he could find just what he wanted without help.

"Home sweet home" Jack pulled the car up the drive and turned off the engine. Daniel opened the car door with practiced ease and climbed out. He got his cane and tapped it in front of him as he made his way up the steps to the front door.

He didn't really need the cane to find his way into the house or around the house but experience had taught him the hard way that you never knew what obstacle might be in your way.

Only a couple of months ago Daniel had confidently got out of the car and started up the steps without the cane, sure that he could make it to the door on his own. Unfortunately the mailman had left a parcel on the step and Daniel had tripped over it before Jack could warn him. A visit to the ER and several stitches in his forehead had ensured that Daniel never tried to walk around outside without the cane again.

Inside he could trust that Jack would have made sure nothing was left in his way and he could now make his way around the house without the cane nearly as easily as when he could see.

"You've got 45 minutes Daniel" Jack reminded him as he made his way into the bedroom.

"OK" Daniel called as he closed the door and propped the cane up against the dresser. He felt for the edge of the bed and sat down to remove his shoes and socks and then feeling his way across to the dresser he selected some clean boxers and socks and put them on the bed. At the closet he counted along the rail until he came to what he knew should be a grey sweatshirt and placed that alongside the other items on the bed. Trousers were next and then, confident he had everything ready Daniel made his way to the shower.

'This is one thing you don't need to be able to see to do' Daniel thought as he shampooed his hair before rinsing it thoroughly and reaching for the towel.

Well within the 45-minute deadline Daniel was showered, dressed and ready to go. He picked up his white can and made his way back into the sitting room.

"Jack?" he called unsure where his housemate was.

"Right here Danny" Jack called from the direction of the couch "You ready?"

"Do I look OK?" Daniel asked. He was pretty sure he had got the right clothes out of the closet but he could never be 100%.

"Just fine Daniel" Jack reassured him "let's go."

* * *

Daniel had taken the news remarkable well Jack thought. He had insisted on leaving the infirmary as soon as Janet would let him, arguing that if he was going to go blind he had a lot of things to sort out.

He withdrew from his friends and colleagues for a while spending all his time sorting through mounds of papers. He insisted that Jack see where everything was and struggled to finish various translations he had stacked on his desk.

Over the coming weeks his eyesight, as predicted, deteriorated steadily. At first he needed a stronger prescription in his glasses, then the magnifying glass. He started writing larger letters and then using a thicker felt tip so that he could see what he had written. Eventually the dark shadowy discs overwhelmed what little vision he had until he sank into a deep dark ocean. At first he had looked at his disability as a challenge, there were so many things to do, so many adaptations to be made. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't interested in his blindness only in his work.

"Eyes are just a convenient visual aid," he told Sam one day "if they pack up you just have to make do with alternatives."

While there was still some fluctuation in his sight there was always something new to keep him interested, some days his sight seemed a little better, other days it was a little worse. As hopes faded and the deterioration became inexorable Daniel was kept busy thinking about the new problems his blindness caused.

"One thing about being blind that has surprised me" Daniel explained to Sam one day over lunch "is that blindness is not blackness."

Sam was interested "what exactly do you see Daniel?" she asked.

"Mostly its sort of grey, sometimes a pinky-grey and sometimes a blue-grey" he tried to explain.

He stopped and closed his eyes so that he could visualise the colours before describing them to Sam.

"Sometimes there are speckles and sometimes the greyness is uneven" he laughed "at least it's not black I don't think I could have stood it if it had been." His voice broke and he took a deep breath to bring his emotions under control.

"I always hated the dark as a child" he explained, even on digs with my parents I can remember hating to be closed in one of the tombs or in the tent with the flaps closed." He smiled at the memories of his childhood. "I loved to be outside, even if the sky was inky black there were the stars to watch."

Sam reached over and took Daniel's hand in hers. She had no words of comfort. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for Daniel trapped in a sightless world. She just hoped her touch would convey what words couldn't.

* * *

Once they arrived at the stadium Jack and T'ealc went to get their tickets while Sam and Daniel waited outside. It was taking all of Daniel's courage to bite back the feeling of panic that threatened to envelope him. He felt totally lost. He was in a strange place, noisy and bustling and he had no way of knowing where he was going or how to get there. At home and at the SGC he maintained some control over his movements but now he was totally at the mercy of those with him. He knew he could trust his friends with his life; he had done so on many occasions.

"OK let's go" Jack put his hand on Daniel's arm to let him know where he was and then led the way into the stadium. By prior arrangement Sam took responsibility for guiding Daniel to his seat.

Sam was aware, because she and Daniel had discussed this, that as soon as Daniel folded his cane away and accepted his friend's assistance he lost his independence. He was now totally reliant on Sam to guide him. With his hand under her elbow to locate her he had the feeling of being towed along, moving more rapidly than he would like.

"Are you alright Daniel?" Sam asked stopped her progress and causing Daniel to stumble into her.

"I'm OK" Daniel answered quietly thankful to be able to stand still for a moment and gather his senses. Sam, sensing his unease, waited a moment before putting his hand on her elbow once more.

"We're just coming to our aisle" she explained "there's a small step and then a steady slope down to our seats."

Daniel nodded relieved that he could now picture where he was in relation to the rest of the world. He followed Sam down the step and she continued to comment on their position until they reached their seats.

"OK we're here now" she stopped. "The seats are to our left, just walk in sideways now, there's nothing in your way."

Daniel did as she instructed.

"OK that's it" her voice stopped him and he waited for further instructions.

"You are right in front of your seat Daniel, if you feel behind you can touch the back of it."

Daniel did as she bid and sure enough he found the hard back of the seat and by feeling around he could drop the raised seat and sit down gratefully.

Sam sat next to him and explained their position in relation to the rink, how many people were in the stadium and how long it was to the start of the game.

"Jack is sitting on your left with T'ealc next to him" she told Daniel.

"Is everyone settled?" Jack asked before leaping to his feet. "Come on T let's get the hot dogs," he ordered.

"Pushing past you now Daniel" Jack warned as he and T'ealc manoeuvred their way past Daniel and Sam to get out.

"Are you OK with this Daniel?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded "better now we're sitting down" he confessed before adding "though why I agreed to come I have no idea."

Sam laughed, "have you never been to an ice hockey match before Daniel?" she asked.

"Never" he admitted "and if I didn't feel the need when I could see I don't know what the hell I'm doing here now."

"Go with the flow Daniel" she advised.

"Have I a choice?" Daniel laughed suddenly feeling safe and happy and able to laugh at his near panic earlier.

"Make way for the dogs" Jack called as he and T'ealc returned to their seats.

It took a while to sort out who was eating what and where to stash the drinks Jack had brought back with him. Suddenly Daniel felt happier than he had in months. He was sandwiched safely between his friends, the hot dog was great and although he wasn't able to see any of the action the running commentary from Jack was more than enough to paint a mental picture for him.

Once they were safely back at home Daniel kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the couch while Jack made some coffee.

"So Daniel" he asked sitting down next to his friend "How did you like the game?"

"It was different" Daniel laughed reaching out tentatively for the cup he knew Jack would have placed right in front of him.

"To your right a bit" Jack advised watching carefully to make sure Daniel found the hot drink without any accidents.

"I don't think T'ealc understood it much" Jack said glumly.

"Well if you look at it from his point of view it is a bit barbaric" Daniel suggested.

"Hell Daniel it's ice hockey what do you expect" Jack yelled.

"I know I just don't think T'ealc will ever get used to people hurting each other for fun" Daniel explained sipping his coffee.

Jack sighed, "Maybe you're right."

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Daniel placed his cup carefully on the table and got up.

"I'm whacked" he announced "see you in the morning."

Jack waved his hand at Daniel before realising that his friend couldn't see his gesture.

"Night Danny" he called after the retreating figure, his eyes filling with tears of frustration.

* * *

Daniel tried to get used to living in his sightless world. He knew he had to, Janet had explained to him that there was no cure. He had learned a lot at the Rehab Centre but no matter what tricks he learned to help him and no matter what gadgets they provided for him he knew he would never be able to accept his disability.

Luckily his abilities to learn new languages had stood him in good stead and he quickly picked up Braille. He had a Braille watch, piles of books in Braille and a special typewriter so that he could write in Braille and then translate it into English so that others could read it as well. All these things helped. He was able to work at the SGC and didn't feel totally useless but it was all so slow. He wanted to be able to jump up, leave his office, go to the Control Room or Briefing Room, to run down a corridor but he couldn't. He had to creep around slowly, feeling his way, frightened that he might bump into something or fall over. He was trapped in a strange world and he knew there was no hope of escape.

Worse of all was the knowledge that he wasn't really part of SG1 anymore. A new archaeologist had been assigned to the team and he was firmly fixed in a desk job and even that was difficult.

SG1 had gone off world to P3X-971 that morning and Daniel was working in his office, writing a report on Goauld text for Joe Batman to read when he got back. It was slow going; although he was now quite adept at the Braille machine he was unable to use anything except his memory to help him with the report. The piles of papers he had compiled over the years were now totally useless to him. He stopped typing and sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Daniel can I come in?" He recognised Janet Fraiser's voice immediately. He was actually getting quite good at recognising voices and footsteps and was quite proud of the fact that he usually knew who was coming towards him before they actually announced themselves.

"Come in Janet" Daniel smiled in her general direction and indicated the spare chair he knew was at the side of his desk "Sit down."

"I thought you might be a bit lonely now SG1 have gone off-world" she suggested.

"Lost in a dark lonely world" Daniel murmured "Sorry" he continued, "I didn't mean to be maudlin."

"It's OK Daniel you don't have to put on an act with me" Janet reminded him, reaching over to place a comforting hand on his arm.

"Yes I do, if I let myself go I may never find myself again" he replied giving Janet a rare insight into his mental state.

Daniel was doing a great job of keeping it together. 'God knows how he really feels about all this' Janet thought. He had never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve and since the accident he had retreated into himself even more.

"I came to see if you wanted to come for lunch," Janet continued.

"I might just carry on with this" Daniel suggested waving his hand in the direction of his desk.

"Daniel" Janet chided, "You need to eat and I wouldn't be doing my job as your doctor if I let you miss a meal would I?" "Bossy" Daniel murmured.

Janet smiled "I'll be back for you at 1300 hours Dr Jackson" she warned, "be ready."

Daniel waved his hand as she left the room and closed the door behind her. It always seemed strange going into Daniel's office nowadays and finding it in darkness. Obviously he had no need to switch the light on but it was very disconcerting for visitors to find it in pitch-blackness. People usually flicked the light switch as they entered for their own benefit and then, usually forgot to switch it off. Daniel, obviously totally unaware as to whether the lights were on or off left the light switch totally alone and it was impossible to know whether or not he was in his office without peeping round the door to check.

On this occasion Janet had left the light on on purpose. She hated to see Daniel acting like a blind person and she hated to find herself treating him like one. The small action of leaving him working in a well-lit office made her feel better for some reason.

* * *

"You going to be OK?" Jack asked as he deposited Daniel in his office the following morning. SG1 were scheduled to go off world at 1100 hours on a mission that was likely to take a couple of days and Jack was, to say the least, worried about leaving Daniel.

"I'll be fine Jack, I'm not helpless" Daniel reminded him as he felt carefully around on his desk to make sure everything he needed was to hand.

It had been arranged that when SG1 had to go off world that Daniel would work at the SGC during the day and that someone would then take him back to Jack's house in the evening. After making sure he had everything he needed they would leave him alone and return to pick him up again the following morning.

Sometimes this task fell to a SGC driver but occasionally Janet Fraiser drove him home or one of his archaeological team if they were available.

Daniel hated being dependent on people to get from A to B but the only other option was remaining on the Base and he much preferred the comforts of home and his own bed.

Over the months he had got used to Jack's house and, providing nothing was moved without his knowledge, he could get around it nearly as easily as he had when he had his sight. He had to admit to himself that he was lonely when he was in the house on his own. He couldn't read, he couldn't watch TV and he couldn't go too far outside. He made do with listening to the radio or one of the audio books he now had and he sometimes ventured outside. With his cane he could make his way around the garden slowly and sometimes Mrs Birkett from next door would pop in for a chat or take him for a longer stroll as she took her dog for a walk.

Daniel settled down to his work. He had arranged for the clerk on duty to call him when SG1 was ready to depart so that he could make his way to the Control Room and watch them leave.

He smiled ironically, 'watch them leave' he wished. He knew it would be no different being in the Control Room than being in his office, everywhere was the same grey blur but he would feel better hearing them leave safety. The phone rang and he fumbled to pick up the receiver.

"Dr Jackson?" The sergeant in the Control Room checked.

"Yes" Daniel replied already reaching for his cane and preparing to make his slow way to the Control Room.

"SG1 will be leaving in 10 minutes sir," the sergeant informed him.

"Thanks Walter" The sergeant was surprised that Dr Jackson even knew his name never mind remember his voice. The poor man had enough problems without remembering his name but Dr Jackson was like that, always courteous to anyone he came into contact with, however, menial their job.

Replacing the receiver carefully Daniel moved his chair to one side and stood up grasping his cane and tapping his way out of his office and along the never-ending corridors. Once in the elevator he counted the buttons for the correct level and waited patiently as it carried him to the Control Room level.

The elevator stopped, Daniel heard the doors open and he gingerly stepped out. Once in the Control Room he had to be very careful where he walked, stood or sat. It was a busy room and no one had time to check that everything was safe for a sightless archaeologist.

"Dr Jackson it's nice to see you."

"Thanks Sergeant" Daniel replied recognising Sergeant Siler's voice immediately.

He paused unsure where to go to be out of the way.

"You might be better over here near the window" Sergeant Siler suggested placing Daniel's hand on his elbow to guide him to the suggested spot.

Daniel was grateful for the assistance. Sergeant Siler's father had gone blind due to inoperable cataracts later in life and so he was used to dealing with blind people and Daniel found this a relief and was always grateful for any help and advice the usually taciturn Sergeant offered.

Sam, T'ealc and Jack had all popped into his office at some point during the morning to say their goodbyes and now as he stood quietly out of the way he could hear the Stargate spinning, the symbols locking and the event horizon whooshing.

"SG1 you have a go" he heard General Hammond confirm and after a few moments when he had been just about able to pick out the sounds of his friends footsteps on the ramp amid all the other sounds of the Control Room the Stargate disengaged and the iris closed.

Daniel clenched his jaw as the frustration of it all engulfed him. The total greyness of the world he now inhabited, his inability to go through the Gate, his failure to be able to function on even the most basic level without assistance.

"Dr Jackson are you alright?"

General Hammond's concerned voice broke through Daniel's thoughts and he quickly put his frustration on the back burner and forced himself to smile.

"I'm fine General" he responded. The General took his arm gently.

"Shall I walk you back to your office doctor?" the General asked.

Daniel was surprised. General Hammond was a busy man; he had the whole Base to run. It was touching that he was prepared to use his valuable time to escort a blind archaeologist around the Base. Daniel was sure, once he got out of the Control Room, that he could find his own way back to his office but he didn't want to throw kindness back in the General's face.

"Thank you, that would be......nice" Daniel finished not knowing quite what the right word to use would be in these circumstances.

General Hammond was not used to helping Daniel move around and so their progress back to the elevator and along the corridors was slow and haphazard. Eventually they arrived back at Daniel's office and Daniel propped his cane against the wall and sank gratefully into his familiar chair.

"Thank you General" he sensed that General Hammond wasn't ready to leave and waited. Without being able to see the General's face Daniel couldn't hazard a guess as to what was on his mind. This was one of the most frustration aspects of his blindness, his inability to read faces. He waited.

"Are you going to be alright with SG1 off-world?" the General asked.

"I'll be fine General" Daniel intoned his usual response adding, "I have plenty of work to keep me occupied."

"Fine" the General said in a relieved voice. There was another long pause "If ever you need anything Dr Jackson please feel free to ask me" he added.

Daniel tried to hide his smile "That's very kind General, thank you" he responded gravely.

"Right, well if you're sure you're alright I'll get back."

"Thank you General; for everything" Daniel added.

The door closed softly and Daniel turned to his desk and ran his fingers over the items set out there. He should really get back to the report he was writing but he wasn't in the mood anymore. The departure of his friends had shaken him more than he cared to admit and he was torn between the conflicting but familiar emotions of frustration, anger and loss.

'Pull yourself together' he told himself. Past experience had shown that if he didn't keep himself busy the dark shadow of depression, always waiting close by, would overtake him. He knew he really needed to take control of his life and not just let it run on as he was doing. He considered his options and after a while he made his decision and getting to his feet and feeling for his cane he left his office and tapped his way along the corridor.

* * *

While Janet and Daniel ate lunch together Janet questioned Daniel about how he managed when Jack was away.

"Jack leaves everything where I can find it" Daniel explained "and if I get really stuck the lady next door comes over."

"Do you get out much, apart from here?" Janet continued her cross-examination.

"I went to an astronomy lecture last week with Jack" Daniel told her "but other than that not much."

"Is it because Jack's too busy?" Janet probed.

"No he offers to take me places but it's too much effort" Daniel explained. He didn't want to have to explain to Janet about his feelings of panic and his hatred of knowing people were staring at him when he couldn't see them.

Janet was well aware of all this, she and Jack had talked about it in depth a few days ago. He was worried that Daniel was shutting himself away and had asked for Janet's advice on how to bring him out of himself.

"Hell he's a young man Janet he can't spend the rest of his life locked away from the rest of the world" Jack had yelled, frustrated at his own inability to help his friend.

"It's early days yet Colonel" Janet reminded him "If you remember the therapist at the Rehab Centre told us it can take years for a person to accept their blindness, if ever."

Jack nodded, he knew that but he hated what it was doing to Daniel. He hated to see his friend struggling constantly in a sightless world and he hated his own inability to change things.

"Colonel" Janet reminded him gently "If Daniel is to go any way towards accepting his new life then you must accept him for what he is now and not what he was."

"What if I don't want to accept it, what then?" Jack asked raising angry eyes to the diminutive doctor.

"If you don't Sir, then Daniel will be the one to suffer" she knew she was hurting the Colonel but she also knew that he could take it, he had to take it if Daniel was to get the help he needed.

Jack nodded, bowing his head so that Janet didn't see the tears filling his steely grey eyes. He knew she was right.

And he had tried. He had enlisted the help of the remaining members of SG1; they had forced Daniel to go out, to hockey games, to concerts even to museums where they got permission for him to feel the exhibits. Sam had checked on the Internet and had found a garden that was specially designed for blind people. She and Daniel had visited it and it had been a great success. He could smell the flowers and feel the different textures of the plants and all the signs were in Braille so he could read them aloud to Sam. Janet had made sure his allergy medication was up to date so he wasn't affected too much and the pair had really enjoyed the outing.

Things did improve slightly Jack had to admit. Whether it was more that he was getting used to a blind Daniel rather than Daniel getting used to being blind was hard to say. Life went on, it was different, but it went on.

* * *

Daniel waiting for the elevator doors to open and then he stepped out and took a deep breath. He felt as if he was in uncharted territory now. He hadn't been down to where the other archaeologists worked on his own since he lost his sight but he had been escorted down here on a few occasions and was pretty sure he could find his way to where he wanted to go by memory.

He turned to his left and feeling his way along the corridor with his white cane he counted the doors until he reached the one he wanted. He paused and raised his free hand to the door. He could just about make out the indentations of the embossed nameplate; it was enough to reassure him that he was in the right place. He raised his hand again and knocked gently on the door.

"Come" a voice called from the depths of the room beyond the door. Daniel turned the handle and opened the door wide.

"Dr Eastwood?" he called unsure whether it was safe to move further until the room.

"Dr Jackson" Dave Eastwood sounded surprised at this unexpected visitor "come in, come in."

Daniel took a few tentative steps into the room, tapping his stick in front of him searching for obstacles.

Dave Eastwood saw the problem and jumped up and took Daniel's arm.

"There's a chair right over here" he explained leading Daniel to it and easing him down into it.

Daniel sighed with relief and folded his cane.

"What can I do for your Dr Jackson" Dave Eastwood asked. Daniel Jackson, as Head of the Department, was quite within his rights to wander into the various offices in the department though, since he had lost his sight, he had been a rare sight there.

"I think you wanted some help with the lectures to new recruits" Daniel explained.

Dr Eastwood had suggested this some weeks ago hoping he could persuade Daniel to start lecturing again. Everyone always enjoyed them; hard-nosed military types were suddenly converted to dusting around ruins looking for artefacts once they had listened to the enthusiastic Dr Daniel Jackson. Unfortunately Daniel had been appalled at the suggestion and the subject had never been raised again.

Before Dave Eastwood could recover from his shock Daniel continued.

"I could be free next week sometime if that's OK with everyone?"

"I am scheduled to give a lecture to SG7 about P3X-742 next Thursday" Dave Eastwood considered "and we are rather busy down here, if you could do it that would be a big help."

Daniel nodded "I'll need some help setting up the slides and preparing the handouts" he admitted.

Dr Eastwood smiled; at last the old Dr Jackson was reappearing. He along with the other members of the department had been appalled by their boss's disability and they missed his enthusiasm and input. This was the first sign that the old Daniel Jackson was still in there somewhere and Dr Eastwood would help him all he could.

"Dr Jackson it would be my pleasure" he said. Daniel smiled; he could actually hear the smile in Dr Eastwood's voice. Reluctant to return to his lonely office Daniel continued to sit in the chair provided.

"What are you working on at the moment?" he asked his colleague.

The time passed quickly. Dr Eastwood explained to Daniel about the text he was trying to translate and with careful and detailed explanations he had managed to convey some of the symbols to Daniel and they had discussed the possible meanings of these in depth.

At one point Dave had been unable to convey the exact size and layout of a symbol to Daniel and had finally hit on an idea.

"Dr Jackson give me your hand," he suggested. Daniel looked puzzled but held out his hand. Dave turned it over so that it was palm up and proceeded to trace the outline of the symbol on Daniel's upturned palm.

"It's like this," he said as he drew the outline, he repeat the sketch a couple of times until Daniel could transfer the feel of the symbol on his palm into a mental picture. His face lit up as realisation dawned. The pleasure on Daniel's face brought a lump to Dave's throat as they both realised they had reached a totally new level of communication.

The pair were so lost in their work that they were surprised when the door opened and Janet Fraiser stood there.

"Are you standing me up Daniel?" she asked smiling at Dave Eastwood, secretly pleased to see the pair of archaeologists hard at work.

"Janet, sorry what time is it?" Daniel asked flicking the lid of his watch and realising that he was nearly an hour late for their lunch date.

"Don't worry Daniel I'm only joking, actually I had a last minute patient to deal with so I've only just finished myself" she explained.

Daniel struggled to get to his feet and unfold his white cane. He held out his hand to Dave Eastwood.

"Thanks Dave" the words couldn't actually express what he really felt about what had just happened but they would have to do for now.

"You're very welcome Dr Jackson" Dave replied shaking Daniel's outstretched hand "I'll drop by your office tomorrow with the slides" he promised.

Daniel smiled his thanks and held out his arm.

"I thought you were taking me to lunch?" he teased. Janet took the proffered arm.

"Right here" she said leading Daniel out of the office and turning in the doorway to mouth a silent 'thank you' to Dave Eastwood. She didn't know what he had done in there but the change in Daniel was amazing.

Once they were settled in the canteen with their respective choices Janet was keen to hear what had been going on.

"So you made your own way down to Dr Eastwood's office?" Janet asked in amazement.

Daniel nodded his mouth full of sandwich.

"And you're going to give a lecture to SG7?" she continued.

Daniel merely nodded again.

Janet sighed in exasperation "Daniel stop eating and tell me what's been going on" she demanded.

Daniel laughed "you're usually telling me to start eating not stop" he joked.

"Daniel Jackson you are the most irritating man I know," she laughed.

"More than Colonel O'Neill?" he quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"Well......." They both laughed and people at the adjoining tables turned to see what was going on.

"People are staring at us," Janet explained to Daniel.

"Let them" he responded uncharacteristically. He usually hated the thought that people were staring at him and pitying him.

Janet reached across the table and took Daniel's hand in hers "So what happened with Dave Eastwood to make you so happy?"

"Dave made me realise that I can still do things" Daniel started to explain. He told her about how he had been so fed-up stuck in his office that he had decided to take the bull by the horns and offer to lecture again.

"I'm dreading it Janet" he confessed "but if I want to get on with my life I know I have to take the step."

"It'll be fine Daniel" Janet reassured him "you'll be among friends and colleagues who want to see you succeed."

He nodded "that's nice to know but it does nothing at all for the butterflies in my stomach" he laughed.

When Daniel went on to explain to Janet about how Dave had drawn the symbol on his hand Janet was thrilled. 'Why hadn't anyone else thought of that' she chided herself.

"Once I got the hang of it I could see the symbol in my mind" Daniel told her excitedly, do you know what that means?"

"What does it mean Daniel" Janet asked humouring her lunch date.

"If someone would be willing to do that for me I could translate lots of things that the teams bring back. I've got a good memory I don't need reference books all the time, most of it's up here somewhere" he said tapping his forehead.

"That's really great Daniel" Janet patted his hand.

"I can't wait to tell Jack" Daniel said, "but now" he flicked open his watch and checked the time "I must get back to work, I've loads to do" he said pushing his chair back and standing up. Janet handed him his white stick and together they left the canteen and walked slowly back to his office.

By the time SG1 returned the following day Daniel and Dave Eastwood had spend some hours together sorting through the slides Daniel would need for his lecture and working out the best way to handle the whole lecture.

Daniel was alone in his office dictating his lecture when the phone rang.

"Dr Jackson we've received SG1 code, they'll be back in 10 minutes," the Control Room reported.

"Thank you" Daniel left what he was doing and reached for his cane. He quickly tapped his way to the elevator and reached the Gate Room just as the iris opened and SG1 stepped through.

He stood quietly in the doorway listening to the footsteps coming down the ramp and finally hearing Jack's voice.

"SG1 reporting in General"

"Welcome home SG1 debrief in one hour" the General informed the team before heading back to his office.

Daniel waited patiently.

"So Daniel what have you been up to while we've been away?" Jack threw his arm around Daniel's shoulder.

"Same old, same old Jack" Daniel replied waiting to know whether Sam and T'ealc were in the immediate vicinity.

"Hi Daniel" Sam kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Indeed it is good to see you again DanielJackson" T'ealc added clasping Daniel's free hand in his.

The concept of touching Daniel had taken a lot of explaining to T'ealc. If Daniel Jackson hadn't been a touchy-feely sort of person before he lost his sight T'ealc was even more reticent.

Jack and Sam had both explained to him the importance of letting Daniel know where they were in relation to him by touching him. T'ealc had understood and now took this ritual to extreme lengths on some occasions. Once, after watching a particularly soppy video Sam had rented, he had kissed the back of Daniel's hand until Jack had explained to him that this wasn't the sort of touching he had actually meant.

Daniel had been given carte blanc to sit in on any de-brief of any SG team. His knowledge of the various cultures and languages was invaluable and even though he couldn't see what the teams had brought back he was often able to offer some insight into the planet and its culture. He waited in the changing area while his friends showered and changed and had then accompanied them to the Briefing Room.

"So what did you find SG1?" General Hammond asked.

Dr Batman started to explain the strange text he had found carved on a stone near the Stargate.

"I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it before" he apologised "have you Dr Jackson?"

There was total silence in the room as Dr Batman realised what he had said. No one knew what to say to make it right. If looks could kill Dr Batman would be dead by now.

"Can you draw it on my hand?" Daniel asked. Everyone looked at Daniel and he knew it.

"It's something Dave Eastwood devised" he started to explain. "If you draw the outline of one of the characters on the palm of my hand I might be able to picture it and remember if I've seen it before" he explained to the astonished group around the table.

Joe Batman pulled his chair nearer to Daniel's and took his outstretched hand in his. He glanced around at the rest of the group before hesitantly drawing a character on Daniel's palm.

"Again" Daniel commanded his face screwed up in concentration.

Dr Batman repeated the drawing several times before Daniel finally smiled and nodded.

"It's similar to the writing in the temple of P3X-845 he explained "I can translate it with some help."

"I'd be delighted Dr Jackson" Batman said releasing the young man's hand.

Daniel nodded his acceptance. He could sense the atmosphere around the table.

"Is anything wrong guys?" he asked.

"Not a thing Danny, not a thing" Jack said getting up and throwing his arms around Daniel and enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Welcome back" he whispered.

* * *

"........and in conclusion may I just remind you that in Egyptian texts the 'gods' are often said to be 'rich in names.' Don't assume because you don't recognise the name or the symbol that it is a 'new god' it may well be the same god in another evolution. Remember in the New Kingdom text known as The Litany of Re the solar god is identified in all his evolutions as 75 different deities."

Daniel switched off the computer "Thank you all"

"Thank you Dr Jackson" Sergeant Miller said "I think I speak for all of us when I say your talk was most informative."

Daniel smiled "Thank you Sergeant."

He waited until he heard everyone leave the room and then he proceeded to gather his papers together and reach for his white cane.

"Is the class over teacher?"

"Hi Jack" Daniel responded to the familiar voice "what are you hanging around for?"

"Just thought teacher might like someone to carry his books," Jack joked. Truth be told he had hovered around at the back of the room listening to Daniel's lecture to SG11 and 12 although he wouldn't admit this to the archaeologist.

Jack marvelled at the change in Daniel over the months since he had started lecturing again. In full lecture mode Daniel Jackson had always been a sight to behold. He was so passionate about his subject that anyone listening couldn't help but be enthused. Although Jack O'Neill had always pretended that he hated to hear Daniel babbling on about Ancient Egypt he secretly loved to see Daniel in action.

When he had first heard that Daniel planned to lecture to SG7 after months of refusing to do so after he lost his sight Jack had been apprehensive to say the least. Daniel had prepared well for that first lecture with the help of his associate Dr Eastwood but when the day of the lecture had arrived Jack had found Daniel throwing up in the bathroom.

* * *

"Something you ate Daniel?" Jack asked standing in the bathroom doorway as his housemate knelt over the toilet bowl and knowing full well it was nerves that were causing the nausea.

Daniel just groaned in response and Jack passed Daniel a cool cloth to wipe his face before helping him to his feet and flushing the toilet.

"I don't think I can do it Jack" Daniel groaned as he sat down on the side of the bath.

"Daniel you've lectured a thousand times before" Jack reminded him "this is just another set of rookies who need to know something about Egyptian Gods."

"I've never lectured when I can't see the audience" Daniel put his head in his hands.

"What if I can't remember what to say, what if the computer breaks down and I don't know, what if they raise their hand to ask a question and I can't see it?"

"What if the SGC explodes, what if there's a tidal wave inside Cheyenne Mountain, what if................"

"OK Jack I get the picture" Daniel stopped him before things got out of hand. He got to his feet and felt for the washbasin. Reaching for his toothbrush with one hand he found the paste with the other and by dint of holding his finger on the bristles of the brush managed to squeeze a small amount of paste onto the brush.

Jack watched these practiced actions. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Daniel was blind, some everyday tasks he performed with such ease that Jack would swear he could see what he was doing.

Once Daniel had cleaned his teeth he made his way into the bedroom and gathered his papers together ready for the lecture he had to give.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded "might as well get it over with" he said as he followed Jack out to the car.

That first lecture wasn't brilliant. Daniel had been so nervous his hands had shook. He had fumbled with the pile of notes he had painstakingly typed on his Braille machine and at one point had dropped the clicker that changed the slide on the screen. There had been a deathly silence in the room for a few seconds. Daniel had no way of picking the object up and no one else knew quite how to handle the situation until a young recruit had jumped up and retrieved the object.

"Here you are sir," she had whispered as she placed the clicker firmly in Daniel's hand before resuming her seat.

When the lecture was finished Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and dismissed the audience but instead of hearing the rustling of papers and the shifting of chairs he heard applause.

He wasn't sure what to do but as the applause continued a hand touched his shoulder and he heard Dave Eastwood's familiar voice.

"Well done Dr Jackson."

The applause died away and Dave Eastwood took it upon himself to dismiss the class. As Daniel was waiting for everyone to leave a hand tentatively touched his arm and he turned in the general direction of the touch.

"It's Private Sally Adams Dr Jackson" a young female voice reminded him "I picked up your clicker earlier."

"Private Adams" Daniel repeated. She sounded young and short. It was strange, Daniel mused, that he could gauge a person's age and height just by the sound of their voice.

"Thanks for your help" he added.

"I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed your lecture Doctor," she continued.

"Thank you" Daniel smiled "are you going to be working at the SGC?"

"Yes Sir, I mean Doctor, I mean..."

"Daniel will do nicely Private," he said putting the young girl out of her misery.

"Well?" he waited.

"Yes...........Daniel............I've been assigned to your department, I studied Ancient Egypt at college and I can read hieroglyphics" she added proudly. Daniel smiled "well I'm sure you'll enjoy it" he told her.

Sally Adams had enjoyed her work with Daniel's archaeological team and she had soon proved her worth. Before long she was acting as Daniel's personal assistant, finding references in textbooks for him, making sure he had everything he needed, walking with him around the SGC so that she could carry his piles of papers while he negotiated the corridors with his cane.

It was a great weight of Jack's mind that Daniel could function without his help. Jack and SG1 resumed their role as a first contact team sure in the knowledge that Daniel was busy in his work and happier then he had been for a long time.

* * *

"When did you say you were scheduled to go off-world again?" Daniel asked as he and Jack made their way along the corridors and back to Daniel's office.

"Just as soon as the MALP sends back the right messages" Jack dropped the pile of papers on the corner of Daniel's desk.

"Where do you want these papers putting?" he asked knowing that Daniel wouldn't be able to find them if he didn't know exactly where Jack had put them.

"Oh just leave them there for now Sally will sort them out when she gets back" Daniel reminded Jack.

Jack smiled Sally Adams was a queer little thing but she was a big help to Daniel and for that reason if no other Jack O'Neill had a soft spot for the diminutive Private.

"Don't forget we're going to O'Malley's with Sam and Janet tonight" Jack reminded Daniel "I'll drop by for you about 7ish."

"OK see you then" Daniel muttered distractedly as he reached for his earphones and started listening to some reports.

"Conversation over then is it Daniel?" he murmured to himself as Daniel blotted out the sounds of the office and became engrossed in the report he was listening to.

Jack let himself out and closed the door behind him. He whistled as he made his way down the corridor. Life was good, not perfect, never that while Daniel was blind, but good enough, for now.

At 7 o clock on the dot Jack returned to Daniel's office and knocked on the door. He was just about to open it when it opened and Private Adams almost careered into the Colonel.

"Oh sorry Sir" she stammered as she realised who she had smacked into.

"In a hurry Private Adams?" Jack asked in amusement as her pretty face flushed.

"No sir, yes sir, I mean........." the flush deepened.

"Jack leave her alone" Daniel called from the depths of his office.

Jack stepped aside and allowed the young Private to pass through the doorway. She saluted the Colonel smartly and he responded in kind before heading into Daniel's office laughing softly.

"Jack why do you have to tease her?" Daniel asked he had heard the two of them in the doorway and had picked up on Sally's embarrassment and Jack's amusement even thought he couldn't see their faces.

"Its fun Daniel, that's why" Jack told his friend "Ready to go?"

"Just about" Daniel's long fingers ran gently over the computer on his desk to check it was switched off and then set the ansaphone before reaching for his white cane and making for the door.

"Come on then" he called over his shoulder sensing that Jack was still behind him "switch the light off if it's still on will you" he reminded Jack before the pair made their way to the surface.

It was a pleasant evening. T'ealc was off-world visiting his son and this was Janet's first evening off for a while and so she and Sam had decided to have a quiet meal together catching up on all the SGC gossip. Unfortunately Jack O'Neill had overheard them making their plans and had decided it was too good an opportunity to miss, an evening out with two attractive colleagues and a chance for him and Daniel to eat a meal he hadn't had to cook.

Daniel had never been that bothered about food, preferring to live on coffee and chocolate whenever possible. Since he had lost his sight food had even less appeal for him since he couldn't see what was on his plate. Jack did most of the cooking at home or they sent out for pizzas or Chinese but Daniel could manage to rustle up something simple if necessary.

The four friends chose to sit in a booth in the restaurant. One reason for this was the nature of their work and the worry about being overheard but another reason was to make it less embarrassing for Daniel as he had to let someone cut his food up for him and tell him exactly where everything was on the plate. Even with all the information available to him, without his sight, it wasn't easy to keep food on the fork and although he couldn't see the pitying glances from other diners he knew he was being watched.

Sam was talking about the strange readings the MALP had sent back from P3X-432 and Daniel was listening with interest.

"So you couldn't see any sort of texts?" Daniel asked trying to get an image of the planet from Sam's descriptions.

"Nothing, the whole place looked totally alien" Sam explained "and the readings from the MALP are like nothing I've come across before.

"In what way?" Daniel asked sipping his drink before carefully replacing the glass on the table.

"The atmosphere is just about breathable but we keep getting energy pulses at intermittent intervals."

"Is it some sort of communication?" Daniel wondered.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Jack asked trying to change the subject.

Daniel looked at Jack and for a moment Jack could have sworn the archaeologist could actually see him. For a split second Jack's grey eyes met Daniel's blue ones and held the gaze. Jack held his breath but a second later Daniel's eyes had drifted away and glazed over and Jack released the breath. The moment had passed but it brought back poignant memories for the Colonel and he felt tears prick in his eyes. He hastily pulled himself together.

"Carter, Doc dessert?"

"What about me" Daniel asked.

"Chocolate Fudge Sundae and all the trimmings?" Jack guessed. Daniel nodded happily, "Sounds good to me"

Once they were all settled with desserts and coffee was ordered Daniel turned back to Sam.

"So is there any technical reason for the pulses?"

Sam swallowed her mouthful of chocolate mousse "nothing I can put my finger on" she scooped up another spoonful.

"This is great," she informed her friends before digging in again.

Jack, sitting opposite Sam and Daniel, smiled at the sight of two of the most intelligent people in the universe stuffing themselves with chocolate desserts like two kids at a party.

"You want to go easy on that stuff Carter, you might not fit through the Gate soon."

Sam turned an indignant gaze on her CO while Daniel merely snorted and kept on eating.

"Just because I didn't mention you Daniel doesn't mean you're not pigging out too" Jack joked.

"Oink Oink" was Daniel's only response as he spooned in the delicious dessert.

When Jack and Daniel had said their goodnights and were in the car heading home Daniel brought up the subject of the MALP transmission again.

"I wonder if it could be some sort of signal?" Daniel asked as Jack drove them home.

"Daniel it's late, we've had a nice meal with good company now leave the work issues until tomorrow please" Jack begged too tired to get into a long discussion with Daniel about alien technology, signals, signs and gizmos and just wanting to be home in bed.

"I was just wondering......." Daniel started again.

"Aargh" Jack yelled and Daniel held up his hands.

"OK I surrender" he laughed and determined to say no more on the subject that night.

"Good" was Jack's final comment.

* * *

The following afternoon Daniel received a call to go to the Control Room. He was surprised but guessed that Sam had received some more MALP readings. He didn't know how she thought he could help, he couldn't see the computer screens and there had been no sound signals as yet.

"Daniel" Sam called as he entered the Control Room and waited in the doorway for someone to guide him to a chair.

Sergeant Siler happened to be in the Room and he went over to Daniel.

"This way Doctor" he suggested, taking Daniel's free hand and putting it under his elbow before slowly leading the blind archaeologist past the banks of equipment.

He stopped and put Daniel's hand on the back of a chair. You can sit here," he explained waiting until Daniel had run his hand over the chair to determine its position before carefully sitting in it and folding his cane.

"Thanks Sergeant" Daniel was always grateful for the help he received from Siler. Never too much conversation just the right amount of assistance offered with ease. It was so much easier than when inexperienced people tried to help him. Their nervousness transferred to Daniel and the experience was never as easy as it could be.

Sam reached over and touched Daniel's arm to let him know she was sitting right next to him.

"You're at the terminal opposite the Control Room window," she explained so that he could 'ground' himself. He nodded his thanks at the information.

"So, what's up?" he asked curious to know why she had called for him.

"I'm getting worried about these readings," she explained "there seems to be a build up of some sort of static electricity and its starting to affect the mainframe."

"Is it the same sort of thing as before?" Daniel asked wondering if this were some sort of basic communication system.

"No, its like nothing we've recorded before, I think we might have to shut down the whole system" Sam sounded worried and Daniel picked up on her tone.

"Will it affect the other systems?" he asked trying to think how they could respond to the communications.

"It could" she lowered her voice "I'm really worried about it Daniel I think we may need to evacuate the Base we can't close the Gate and we don't know what might come through."

Daniel was surprised "that bad?" he asked. Sam nodded before remembering that Daniel couldn't see her.

"I need to talk to General Hammond and the Colonel," she said "but first I want you to listen to the last recording the MALP sent back, see if it means anything at all."

She placed a headset in Daniel's hand and he placed it over his ears. Sam switched the recording on and patting Daniel's arm to let him know she was leaving she headed off to warn her Base Commander of the potential problems.

Daniel listened to the electronic sounds carefully. Since he had lost his sight his hearing had become more acute. Below the irregular pulses he could hear another sound, a humming and below that the whirring of the machine itself.

He fumbled for the rewind button and listened again. There didn't seem to be any pattern to the sounds at all.

He switched off the machine just as Sam returned to his side.

"We're evacuating all non-essential personnel," she explained.

"And then what?" Daniel knew it must be serious if General Hammond had agreed to a mass evacuation.

"And then I'll stay down here and try to deflect the sound waves back through the Gate. If I can shut the Gate down we should be OK but at the moment we seem to have no control over the dialling device or the iris."

"I'll stay as well," Daniel said firmly but Sam shook her head "No Daniel you can go up to the surface with the others, you'll be safe there."

"Sam I'm staying" he confirmed. "I may be blind but I'm not a child, I don't need to be taken out of harms way" he said crossly "if whatever it is does try to communicate you're going to need a linguist."

Sam knew he was right but she was a little over protective with her friend. She wanted to keep him safe but on the other hand if anyone could communicate with the alien entities it was Daniel Jackson.

"I'll tell the Colonel," she said and Daniel, realising he was staying, nodded with satisfaction.

"Over my dead body" Jack O'Neill yelled as Sam explained what Daniel wanted to do.

"Sir, he's right, if anyone can communicate with whatever it is then its Daniel."

Jack sighed. He knew she was right but like her he also wanted to keep Daniel safe. It was a very fine line between keeping the blind man safe and letting him do his own thing and Jack walked this line twenty-four seven.

"Alright Major I'll supervise the evacuation, you take care of Daniel" he ordered heading for the telephone.

"Will do sir" Sam saluted her CO and headed back to the Control Room. Once the Base had been evacuated she could put her plan into action.

* * *

Sam and Daniel remained in the Control Room together with Sergeant Siler and a couple of Marines while the rest of the Base was evacuated to a temporary, tented, site on the surface.

"What do we do now?" Daniel asked.

"I guess we just have to wait" Sam told her friend.

And wait they did, for a couple of hours nothing happened and both Sam and Daniel were beginning to think they had imagined the whole thing except that the Stargate remained active despite Sam's continued efforts to disconnect.

"Daniel listen" Sam instructed him placing a headset in his hands. He put the set on and listened carefully. Sure enough the sounds were back but this time they seemed louder and more insistent. Daniel could quite clearly make out the intermittent pulsed beats and was beginning to distinguish a pattern. Underneath that sound he could hear another electronic noise that he couldn't grasp and under that there was the constant hum of the machinery and the unique noise of an open wormhole.

Since he had lost his sight Daniel had found his hearing had become more acute. He could usually tell who was coming towards him just from the sound of their footsteps and he recognised voices instantly even though he didn't have a face to go with them. As he listened he began to sense that the pulsing sounds were actually some sort of electronic voice, not speaking in any language he knew but there were definitely the same inflections and tones that an experienced linguist such as himself could pick up on.

"Sam I think it's trying to talk to us," Daniel removed his headset and waited for his colleague's response.

Silence.

"Sam" Daniel tried again this time feeling a trickle of fear.

Silence.

"Sam, Siler, anyone?" he yelled now becoming totally freaked out by the silence around him.

Daniel was lost. He was trapped inside a sightless world in a Control Room that depended on sight to be able to read the various monitors and where he needed sight to be able to move around safely. He tried again.

"Is anyone here?" He waited for a voice to break through the silence and darkness but none came.

Daniel pushed the chair back carefully and stood up. He reached for his white cane and when his hand closed around it he felt some relief that at least this 'sense' was still available to him. He tapped his way to where he knew Sam had been sitting and once he had located it he felt for the chair with his hands and then his hand met a body.

"Sam" he whispered frantically feeling for her neck to try to locate a pulse. His hands were trembling but eventually he managed to find a very slow but steady pulse. He ran his hands gently over her body mentally apologising as he did so. It appeared she was still sitting upright in the chair and that her eyes were open.

He moved away from her and tapped his way across the Control Room feeling in front of him with his free hand. He didn't remember exactly where the Sergeant had been standing but the Control Room wasn't that big. If he just kept calm and moved systematically he was sure to find him eventually.

It seemed to take an age. Daniel bumped into things, knocked things over and was beginning to think the Control Room had grown to the size of a football field as he fumbled his way around it for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly his cane came in contact with an object, not as hard as a table, softer, like a leg? Daniel felt with his hand and sighed with relief as he came into contact with a body. He felt up to the name badge and managed to read Ser.......Sil.....with his fingertips. He felt for a pulse, it was the same as Sam's. The Sergeant also seemed to be alive, unresponsive but standing upright with his eyes open.

Daniel didn't bother to search for the two Marines. He wasn't even sure they had been in the Control Room and he couldn't risk wandering around the Base and getting himself lost. He felt his way back to where he had been sitting before and sank down in the chair.

He would have to radio the surface and get someone down here to see what was the matter. He banged his hand on the desk in front of him. This was what he hated the most about being blind, his total inability to do anything useful for himself. Here he was a grown man, totally dependent on the people around him and fumbling around in the darkness.

He ran his fingers gently over the equipment on the desk in front of him. He couldn't see the monitor but he needed to find the switch to call the surface and get Jack. The first thing his hands encountered was the headset he had left on the desk. Something suddenly occurred to him and it sent an icy chill down his spine.

What if he wasn't alone here, what if someone or something had come through the Gate. What if they were, at this very moment, watching him fumble about, what if they were laughing at him, mocking his weakness?

With trembling hands he put the headset on and forced his heart to stop thumping so loud so that he could listen to the sounds being transmitted.

He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the pulsing sounds coming through the headset but although he was sure it was some sort of communication without being able to actually see the monitors in front of him he was at a total loss what he could do.

He removed the headset and decided he would have to make contact with the surface when he sensed a presence.

"Who's there?" he called his heart thumping in his ears. He waited expecting someone or something to physically take hold of him but nothing happened. As he waited, in silence, for something to happen he started to sense something inside his head.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked and he felt himself enveloped by the unseen presence.

"We are Riesterian." It wasn't a voice it was more a sense of the alien entity. Daniel could feel that his whole being had been engulfed by the aura of the entity. It was in his mind, he could read his thoughts and it could communicate to him without words.

He wasn't aware of time passing just him and the entity, as one, communicating. He could sense the entity that had introduced itself as "Rhun" sifting through his memories, his thoughts, his hopes, and his dreams. Strangely enough he didn't feel invaded by this being. It was as if he could sense it was friendly. As he stood there in the darkness and silence he learned that the race known as Riesterians were an alien race, they had not been transplanted from earth via the Stargate but they were known to the Ancients. Basically they didn't want any travel through their Stargate and wished to be left alone. Providing Daniel would guarantee that the symbols for Riesteria would be deleted from their computer system they would depart and leave Earth in peace.

Daniel gave the necessary assurance and as the entity left his body he suddenly felt totally disorientated and his head swam. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

* * *

He groaned, his head was pounding and he felt sick.

"Hey Daniel" Jack's voice pulled him back to full consciousness.

"Jack?" he checked turning his head to the sound of his friend's voice.

"Right here Danny" Jack reassured him, reaching out to hold the hand resting on the bed and attached to an IV.

"Where am I?"

"Infirmary"

"Sam?" he remembered what had happened and tried to push himself up in the bed.

Gentle hands pushed him back down "Sam's fine, everyone's fine Daniel take it easy" Jack begged him.

He heaved a sigh of relief "What happened?" he asked closing his eyes as waves of nausea rolled over him and a fine film of sweat broke out on his brow.

"Later Daniel, rest now" Janet Fraiser's gentle voice told him as she lifted his hand and checked his pulse.

Daniel nodded, if Jack had told him everything was OK, he trusted him and he allowed himself to drift back to sleep safe in the knowledge that Jack was here.

When he awoke again he could feel that someone was holding his hand.

"Jack?" he asked. His head felt a little better now and the nausea seemed to have abated so long as he kept still.

"It's me Sam," the voice holding his hand said, "How're you feeling now?"

"Sam are you OK, what happened?" Daniel waited to hear what had happened.

"I'm fine Daniel, the last thing I remember is listening to the incoming wormhole transmission and then nothing until I came to and found you on the floor.

"Sam it communicated with me."

"What?" Sam was amazed. She had assumed that Daniel had been affected the same way that she and Sergeant Siler had.

Daniel explained what had happened.

"I wonder if you're being blind had something to do with the different effects it had on you" Sam mused.

"Maybe" Daniel agreed "but he...it was most insistent that we did not try to access their Gate again."

"Daniel I need to let General Hammond and the Colonel know about this," she said releasing his hand. "I'll be back soon."

Daniel lay back on the pillows and waited, listening to the familiar sounds of the infirmary.

General Hammond listened carefully as Sam related what Daniel had told her. Jack O'Neill shook his head in disbelief.

"It would seem that the visual display being transmitted induced a trance-like state to stop us reacting when the aliens came through the Gate. Obviously this didn't affect Daniel and he had an opportunity to communicate with the entity" Sam explained.

"Only Daniel could communicate with an alien being while everyone else was out of action" he laughed.

"Delete the address from the system," the General ordered the Sergeant at the control desk. He turned to his 2IC and the blonde Major.

"If Dr Jackson says that what we should do then it's good enough for me" he told the pair.

"Permission to go to the infirmary Sir?" Jack asked, eager to get back to see how Daniel was and hear more about his 'alien encounter.'

"Permission granted, give Dr Jackson my best" the General dismissed the pair knowing how keen they would be to get back to their friend.

Daniel was sitting up in bed reading a Braille book when they returned. He heard the familiar footsteps approaching his bed and closed the book.

"Hi guys" he said unable to see the look of amazement of their faces as they realised that Daniel knew it was them without being able to actually see them.

"Doc Fraiser says you're good to go" Jack informed him pleased to see the smile on his friend's face at the news of his imminent release.

"Great can you get me some clothes?" he asked indicating the scrubs he was wearing.

"Right here" Sam said dropping the bundle of clothes on the bed and placing Daniel's hand on top of them.

"So you're not expecting another visit from your little alien friend are you Daniel? Jack asked as Daniel, up, dressed and released from the infirmary tapped his way to the lift. Dr Fraiser had insisted that he could be released if, and only if, he promised to go home and rest for a couple of days. He had, of course, argued that he was fine, but he knew it was useless to argue with both Janet Fraiser and Jack O'Neill and so he had given in and was now allowing Jack to drive him home.

Daniel chose to ignore Jack's comment and changed the topic of conversation as they drove home.

"Are you sure you've brought my laptop and papers?" he asked.

"Didn't the doc tell you to rest?" was Jack's only response. Daniel sighed with frustration and proceeded to try to turn round in his seat and feel around on the back seat to see if his things were there.

"For crying out loud Daniel" Jack pulled him back to face the front "I've got them in the trunk."

Daniel sighed with relief. He couldn't bear the thought of being stuck at home for a couple of days with nothing to do other than listen to the radio or roam aimlessly around the house.

* * *

Six weeks later..............

Daniel was working in his office on some notes for a lecture he was due to give to SG8 the following week when his telephone range.

He reached across and, finding the phone exactly where it should be, lifted the receiver.

"Dr Jackson" he announced as he waited for the caller to speak.

"General Hammond requests your presence in the Gate Room," the voice informed him.

"I'll be right there" Daniel responded before carefully replacing the receiver, reaching for his white cane and slowly making his way along the corridors.

When Daniel arrived at the Gate Room he waited inside the door for someone to come to him. He felt a light touch on his arm.

"We have a visitor Dr Jackson" General Hammond informed him before gently leading him forward.

"You're at the base of the ramp" Jack's voice came from his right. Daniel nodded, relieved to receive the information so that he could picture himself in relation to the world around him.

"Dr Jackson, Thor wishes to speak to you," the General continued.

Daniel was speechless, why was Thor here and why did he want to speak to him of all people; it was usually Jack that Thor liked to deal with.

He presumed the small grey alien was in front of him and so he bowed his head in greeting.

"Welcome to Earth" he said before waiting for a response.

"Dr Jackson" came Thor's unmistakable voice "I have important information to impart."

Daniel nodded but unable to hazard a guess as to what it could possibly be.

General Hammond stepped in "shall we go to the Briefing Room?" he suggested to the little grey man, Thor inclined his head in agreement.

"SG1" General Hammond beckoned Jack, Sam and T'ealc to follow them and then turned to Daniel.

"I'll escort you Dr Jackson" the General informed him, placing Daniel's hand under his elbow and leading him slowly up the stairs into the Briefing Room.

Once they arrived in the Briefing Room General Hammond placed Daniel's hand on the back of the chair and allowed him to feel his way around until he was safely seated.

Sam leaned across "I'm to your right, Jack and T'ealc are opposite, the General's at the end to your left and Thor is opposite him."

"Thanks" Daniel whispered. He could now picture the scene that was in front of his sightless eyes.

"Thor, how can we help you?" General Hammond opened the conversation.

"It is I who can help you General Hammond" Thor replied. "I have received communication from some distant allies" he paused and looked around the room his gaze pausing for a moment on Daniel.

"I believe you have met Rhun of the Riesterian race Dr Jackson" Thor said looking into the sightless eyes of the archaeologist.

Daniel was amazed "Yes, yes I have" he addressed his colleagues.

"That was the entity I communicated with" he reminded them.

Thor continued "Rhun told us about your disability Dr Jackson, please accept my sorrow at your predicament."

Daniel felt slightly embarrassed. He didn't like people referring to his blindness and now he had to sit in front of all his friends while this little grey alien discussed the worst thing that had ever happened to him in such an unemotional way.

"Umm thank you, I think" Daniel said hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Rhun contacted us and requested our help in restoring your sight" Thor said.

There was total silence around the table.

"Is this not acceptable?" Thor asked wondering why no one was saying anything.

Jack recovered first "It is totally acceptable Thor but you must understand it isn't possible." Jack hated saying this and risked a quick glance at Daniel. His face was pale and his hands were gripping the arms of his chair.

"It may not be possible for you O'Neill but it may well be possible for the Asguard," the alien said tilting his head to one side watching his friend's reaction.

"How so Thor?" General Hammond asked. He was aware of the tension around the table and wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

"Rhun was most impressed with Dr Jackson's handling of the situation and in exchange for your respect of his wishes that the Stargate on Riesteria be removed from your programme he wishes to offer Dr Jackson a gift.

"A gift?" Jack interrupted.

"Indeed" Thor inclined his head to Jack O'Neill before continuing.

"Would the return of your sight be an acceptable gift Dr Jackson?"

Daniel couldn't speak. He swallowed and raised his head; his sightless blue eyes turned in the general direction of Thor's voice.

He nodded "it would" he whispered.

If Daniel could have seen the faces of the people around the table he would have seen various emotions on them, disbelief, joy, happiness. Sam unashamedly allowed tears to fall and Jack wiped his eyes while General Hammond, and even T'ealc smiled broadly at no one in particular.

* * *

Eventually all the arrangements were made. Jack would accompany Daniel up to the Asguard ship and then Thor would arrange their transfer to the Asguard home world where one of their surgeons would be waiting to examine Daniel.

"Ready to go?" Jack walked into Daniel's bedroom just as he finished packed an overnight bag.

"Not sure if I've got everything" Daniel admitted "What do you take when you go for surgery on an alien world?" he asked, not expecting a sensible reply and not getting one.

"Got your jammies, you don't want your butt to get cold."

Daniel merely raised an eyebrow "Just check the bag will you Jack" he asked. It was difficult packing when you couldn't see what you were putting in. He heard Jack moving things about and then he heard the zipper on the bag close.

"Everything's fine" he told Daniel. "Shall we go?"

Daniel nodded but didn't move.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I'm scared Jack" Daniel whispered.

Jack took Daniel in his arms and pulled him into a hug. "Me too Danny" he admitted.

"What if they can't do anything?"

"Well you won't be any worse off will you?"

"I guess not" Daniel considered but he hadn't been able to sleep since Thor's visit. The thought that he might be able to see again was more than he had ever dreamt of. He wanted it more than anything, so much that it physically hurt.

He had met with Dr Fraiser a few days ago to discuss what she called 'his coping mechanisms.'

"Without knowing exactly what technology the Asguard have I can't say what the chances of success are" she had informed Daniel.

"Just don't raise your hopes too much" she advised him. "I know it's a marvellous offer but if you build yourself up too much then you just have further to fall."

"I know, I try not to Janet but......." he stopped unable to speak, his blue eyes filling with tears.

Janet reached over and patted his hand "I know Daniel and if it's any consolation I think everyone on the Base is rooting for you."

He nodded and wiped the tears. "Just keep everything crossed," he begged her as he fumbled for his cane and tapped his way out of her office and along the corridor.

She stood in the doorway and watched his slow and careful progress down the corridor and then she returned to her office and offered a silent prayer that the Asguard could indeed perform the miracle.

* * *

There was quite a send-off for Daniel and Jack as they waited at the bottom of the ramp at the appointment time ready for Thor to 'beam them up.'

"Good Luck Dr Jackson" General Hammond said shaking the archaeologist by the hand.

"Good Luck Daniel" Sam whispered as she kissed her friend warmly on the cheek before stepping back and wiping the tears away.

"Good Luck DanielJackson" T'ealc said holding his friend firmly by the shoulders.

"Good Luck Daniel" Janet Fraiser said, holding both his hands in hers and trying to allay his fears somewhat.

The wormhole opened and Thor appeared.

"Dr Jackson, O'Neill are you ready?" Thor asked the pair standing in front of him.

"Lead the way Thor old buddy" Jack spoke for both of them and arm in arm they followed Thor back through the open wormhole.

The SGC continued to function normally in the absence of Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson though Daniel was at the forefront of everyone's minds.

"I wonder what's happening" Sam mused as she and Janet sat together in the canteen one lunchtime.

"Who knows, what I do know is the waiting is killing me," Janet agreed.

The waiting was killing Jack and Daniel as well. Once they had gone through the wormhole they had found themselves on Thor's ship. They had then had to endure a journey of a few days back to the Asguard home world some millions of light years away. This journey had been boring for Jack just watching little grey men scurry around but it had been doubly boring for Daniel who had nothing to occupy him except his thoughts.

Once they had arrived at the Asguard home planet Jack and Daniel had been escorted to some sort of hospital facility where they had been introduced to Luak the surgeon who was going to examine Daniel.

It had been a long examination. Luak had asked Daniel many questions and had then shone various coloured lights into his sightless eyes asking each time what he could see.

Following these tests came more tests; different machines were attached to Daniel recording his brain waves, his eye movements and various other things that no one could explain fully to the pair.

Daniel had become more and more nervous and tense during this myriad of tests. Jack had stayed with him, refusing the leave. He had guided Daniel along the corridors of the alien building and had held his hand as he underwent more and more tests. Eventually they were led into a sparsely furnished room and told to wait. Jack guided Daniel across the room to where two strangely shaped chairs were placed. There were no windows in the room so Jack was unable to peek out and get a glimpse of the Asguard home world.

"There's a chair right behind you Daniel" Jack informed his friend; hanging onto his arm as he felt for the seat and carefully lowered himself into it.

Once safely seated Daniel dropped his head in his hands.

"Oh God Jack I don't know how much more of this I can take" Daniel warned his companion.

Jack rubbed Daniel's back in sympathy. He was in total agreement, his own nerves were at breaking point and if he felt that bad God knows how much worse Daniel himself must be feeling.

After what seemed an age the door opened and Luak entered the room.

"It's Luak" Jack whispered to Daniel and they both stood up expectantly.

"Dr Jackson I have discussed your case with my colleagues and we think we may be able to restore your sight."

"Yes" Jack yelled punching the air. Luak tilted his head questioningly. He had heard much from Thor about the strange behaviour of this Fifth Race but it was very interesting to observe them first hand.

Suddenly Jack felt Daniel stagger sideways and he grabbed for his friend and, realising what was about to happen, and helped him to sit down.

"Are you alright Dr Jackson?" Luak asked as the young man went deathly pale, for a human, and started to fall.

"Just give him a minute," Jack asked pushing Daniel's head down onto his knees.

"I'm OK it's just the shock," Daniel muttered raising his head as Jack rubbed his back comfortingly.

"So when does all this happen?" Jack asked knowing Daniel was in no fit state to ask or assimilate the answer to the question.

"We need to fashion the necessary equipment for your human physiology" Luak told Daniel. "I would propose that we undertake the procedure in 48 of your earth hours.

Daniel nodded only 48 hours of blindness left "Thank you" he smiled weakly in the direction of Luak's voice.

"It will be my pleasure Dr Jackson" the small alien responded. At first he had been unable to understand why Thor cared for these people but after a few days in their company he too found them very likeable. He bowed to Jack and Daniel.

"Someone will come to escort you back to your quarters" he told the pair before leaving the room.

The next 48 hours were the longest of Daniel's life. He spent most of the time pacing up and down their small room until Jack yelled at him to sit down and get some rest.

"I can't rest Jack" Daniel moaned. "I can't believe this nightmare might be over soon, what if it doesn't work?"

"Daniel" Jack reassured his friend for the thousandth time "Luak wouldn't have said he could do it if he wasn't sure. He wouldn't put you through all this for nothing would he?"

"No I guess not," Daniel agreed before standing up and pacing the room again.

Jack sighed, "Daniel you'll wear a hole in the floor and God knows where we could end up," Jack complained.

Daniel laughed, "OK I'll try to sleep," he promised feeling for the edge of the bed and sitting down on it.

"You'll wake me if Luak comes?" Daniel asked. "I'll wake you" Jack promised as he lifted Daniel's legs onto the bed and pulled the piece of silver cloth that served as a blanket over his friend.

* * *

Jack was reminded of how he had told Daniel to stop pacing the floor as he paced it himself. Daniel had been taken into the operating theatre some 6 hours ago and Jack was just about at his wit's end.

Luak had explained to the two men that it was a very intricate procedure made more complicated by the fact that they were not used to dealing with human physiology. Daniel had been taken into the theatre and given a dose of anaesthetic while Jack had been directed to a small waiting area close by.

Hours had gone by with no sign of life. Jack had sat, paced, sat and then paced again. Just as he was about to throw caution to the wind and head in the direction of the operating theatre the waiting room door opened and Luak entered.

Jack waited, he wanted to speak, he wanted to ask how it had all gone, how Daniel was, had it been a success. He would have asked all of these things if only he could have got his mouth to work. Instead he just stood and gawped at the little grey surgeon.

"Dr Jackson will be taken to a recovery room shortly" Luak informed Jack. As Jack didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him Luak continued "the surgery went to plan Dr Jackson will regain in sight over the course of the next few weeks."

Jack's legs finally gave way and he sank onto the nearest chair. The dam of his emotions finally burst and, much to the surprise of the small grey alien, he burst into tears.

Luak didn't understand the human psyche.

"O'Neill it is good news. Dr Jackson will see again."

Jack nodded, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. He smiled at the little grey man.

"It's fantastic news Luak," he agreed.

"Then why do you cry the tears of the sorrowful?" he asked perplexed by the human's behaviour.

Jack laughed and grabbed Luak by his skinny grey shoulders.

"I'm crying because I'm happy Luak"

"Indeed I have much to learn about you humans," Luak said as he left the room.

* * *

At first Daniel didn't know where he was. He tried to open his eyes to wake up and see the grey fog he lived in rather than the darker grey of closed eyelids. Any little improvement in the light he could see was better than none in his sightless world.

This time, however, he couldn't open his eyes, he panicked, but gentle but firm hands restrained him.

"Relax Daniel take it easy" Jack's voice soothed him.

Jack had been sitting by Daniel's bedside for nearly 4 hours waiting for his friend to wake up. Luak had told Jack that the anaesthetics they had used on Daniel had been modified to the best of their ability but that they may still react badly on a human.

React badly was an understatement. Once Daniel had woken up the first time and Jack had explained to him that everything had gone well and that he had to lie still and keep his eyes bandaged for the next couple of days Daniel had drifted back into a drugged sleep.

After that all hell had broken loose. Daniel had woken at frequent intervals each time more nauseous and disorientated than before and Jack it had taken Jack all his time to stop Daniel from falling out of bed or trying to pull the bandages off.

At one point during the first night Luak had come to see how the patient was doing and had expressed his sorrow at the effects the drugs were having on the human.

"I am sorry to cause Dr Jackson more suffering," he said sadly as Jack held yet another sick bowl for Daniel to retch into.

"As long as he can see it will all be worth it," Jack said wiping Daniel's sweaty face and soothing him back into a fitful sleep.

Eventually the drugs worked their way out of Daniel's system and he slept deeply for 24 hours while Jack dozed on the chair at his side. Luak had tried to persuade Jack to leave Daniel and sleep in his own bed for a while but Jack had refused.

"He needs to know I'm here" he tried to explain. Luak shook his head at O'Neill's stubbornness but left him with his friend. It would take longer than he thought to understand these humans he decided.

"Jack"

Jack O'Neill woke from the deep sleep he was having while perched on an alien chair with his hand firmly clasped in Daniel's through the bars on the side of the bed.

"Hey sleepyhead welcome back," Jack whispered pushing a lock of sweat soaked hair off Daniel's forehead.

"How long?" Daniel asked running his tongue over dry, cracked lips. Jack noticed the action and reached for the cup of water that was on the table. As he held it so that Daniel could sip the cool liquid he filled Daniel in on the past few days.

"You've been pretty out of it for 3 days" Jack told him.

"I don't remember much" Daniel admitted. Jack laughed "Just as well Dannyboy."

"What happened?" Daniel asked wondering vaguely why Jack was laughing.

"We've just spent 3 days in puke city Daniel that's all" he joked.

"Oh" Daniel got the message. He had reacted badly to the anaesthetic when he had his appendix removed and he guessed something similar had happened this time too.

"When can the bandages come off?" he asked. Part of him wanted Jack to say they could come off straight away but another part of him was afraid of what he might see, or not see, when they did.

"Luak said sometime tomorrow if you were up to it" Jack explained. Daniel nodded before snuggling down in the bed.

"Bit sleepy" he explained as his eyes drifted closed and his breathing deepened.

"Sleep well Daniel" Jack whispered as he tucked his friend's now unresponsive hand back under the silver blanket.

The following morning Daniel was much better. He had managed to eat a little and was now sitting up in bed twisting the silver blanket between his fingers.

Jack had tried to keep his mind off the forthcoming removal of the bandages but Daniel had been in a world of his own, only answering Jack's questions after the third time of asking and before drifting away into his own thoughts.

Jack couldn't even begin to imagine what Daniel was going through as he waited to find out whether he would be able to see again. Over the past few months since Daniel had first lost his sight Jack had seen tremendous changes in his friend. They had finally got to a point where Daniel seemed, if not accept his blindness, at least suffer it and get on with his life. Until Thor had turned up there had been no chance at all that Daniel would ever see again and yet one visit from the little grey alien had changed all that and brought them to this point in time.

The door opened and Jack sensed Daniel stiffen as Luak came in carrying a tray of instruments.

"I will remove the bandages now Dr Jackson, if you are ready" Luak waited for Daniel's response.

Daniel reached out to grip Jack's hand unable to speak. He nodded his head and Jack spoke for him.

"Go ahead Luak" he told the surgeon.

Luak placed the tray of instruments on the bed and spoke directly to his patient.

"Dr Jackson I promised you we would restore your sight" he began. Daniel held his breath was the alien now going to say it had been a mistake?

"I will now remove the bandages Dr Jackson but you will not be able to see."

Daniel choked back a sob; he should have known he wouldn't be so lucky. He had lost his parents, his wife and his sight why should he be so arrogant as to think he could have his sight back. He never got his parents back and he knew he would never see Sha're again. Luak interrupted his panic.

"Your vision will return but it will be a gradual return" the surgeon explained.

Both Jack and Daniel heaved a sigh of relief and waited for the little man to continue.

"We had to take some damaged tissue from your eyes and cultivate it in our laboratories" Luak explained.

"This tissue was then genetically modified to what it was before your original injury and this was then reintroduced into your eye and attached by micro-surgery."

Daniel swallowed, his heart was thumping and his mouth was as dry as a desert. He knew his grip on Jack's hand was vice-like but he sensed that Jack didn't mind.

"We then had to create stable discs to place over the repaired eye which then had to be sealed in place. Over the course of the next few weeks these discs will fully attach themselves and once they had done so they will automatically trigger a microscopic computer chip in your eyes which will allow you perfect vision."

"Thank you" was all Daniel could manage to stutter. Jack helped him out.

"So you're saying Daniel still won't be able to see when you remove the bandages?" Jack checked.

"That is correct the vision will, as I have explained, return gradually over the course of the next few weeks."

"And did you say he'd have 'perfect' vision?" Jack asked.

"Indeed yes" Luak said looking puzzled. Jack smiled "Hear that Dannyboy no glasses."

Daniel smiled, he held out his hand "Thank you Luak, for everything" he said. The Asguard surgeon put his hand in Daniel's.

"You should thank Rhun" he told Daniel. If it hadn't been for him we would not have known of your problem.

"Is it possible to thank him?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed Dr Jackson I will convey any message to the Riestreria High Council" Luak promised.

"Shall I remove the bandages now?" he asked and both Jack and Daniel answered in the affirmative.

* * *

Jack had not been able to contact the SGC during their time with the Asguard and so it was a very worried group that waited at the bottom of the ramp as the wormhole disengaged and Jack and Daniel stepped back into the SGC.

The look on their faces when Jack led Daniel down the ramp with his white cane in his hand was awful to see.

Jack immediately put them out of their misery.

"It worked guys, this is only temporary, he'll be as good as new in a few weeks, if not better," he added remembering the words 'perfect vision.'

Everyone crowded round Sam and Janet nearly hugged Daniel to death before T'ealc stepped forward and, holding his friend gently by both shoulders, kissed him on each cheek.

"On Chulak this is how we would greet a returning warrior" he explained placing a garland around Daniel's neck.

"Gee thanks T'ealc" Daniel said blushing at the Jaffa's words.

"Welcome back Dr Jackson" General Hammond said taking Daniel's hand and shaking it warmly.

He turned to the rest of Daniel's friends "shall we meet in one hour to hear this sure to be very interesting de-brief?" he suggested.

It had been a long but happy de-briefing session. Jack had filled them all in with what had happened on the Asguard home world and Daniel had chipped in now and again. Although he hadn't seen anything of the place he had visited he had his own contribution to make to the de-brief.

"I'd like to have a good look at your eyes in the infirmary if you don't mind" Janet Fraiser said to Daniel as the de-brief finished.

"No more doctors" Jack announced before Daniel could say anything. "I think we need to celebrate."

"What a good idea Sir" Sam said "everyone up for it?"

Apparently they were and it was a happy crowd that ate at O'Malley's that night. For the first time Daniel wasn't embarrassed about his blindness. He allowed Sam to cut his food up for him and Jack told him what was where on his plate. He dropped a few things and spilt his drink on one occasion but somehow it didn't matter, it would all be in the past soon.

Over the next few weeks Daniel's vision started to return slowly. He was impatient he wanted to be able to see. He wanted to throw the white cane away and never set eyes on it again but it was a long slow process.

At first the grey fog that had become his world started to dissipate and he could make out shadowy shapes, these shapes then, over the next couple of weeks, took human form. He could see whether it was Jack or Sam or T'ealc by the size of the shape in front of him. These shapes then started to become clearer and he could see colours and eventually he could read the printed word.

Jack had found him sitting in his office sobbing. He had been terrified that something had gone wrong but when he asked what the matter was Daniel had merely shook his head and pointed at the book open on the desk.

"I can read it Jack" Daniel finally managed to sob pointing at the page in front of him. "I can read the words."

Jack pulled Daniel into a hug and while Daniel's tears soaked into Jack's shirt he himself had to wipe his eyes before releasing his friend.

By the time 3 months were up Daniel's eyesight was, as Luak had predicted, perfect. Dr Batman had been happy to receive the news that he was being reassigned to SG3 and Daniel was official re-instated as SG1s fourth at a party at Jack's house.

That evening once everyone had left and Jack and Daniel had cleared away Jack had suggested they go for a drive.

"A drive, where?" Daniel had asked perplexed.

"Never you mind" Jack had said tapping the side of his nose with his forefinger.

Daniel knew better than to argue and the pair had piled into Jack's car and driven up into the mountains. Eventually Jack pulled the car off the road and they walked for a while until they came to a clearing.

Jack indicated to Daniel that he should step forward and as Daniel stepped between the trees an amazing panorama opened up before his eyes. The forest lay below them, hundreds of trees all slightly differing shades of green. There was a river, like a silver ribbon, winding its way down the valley and a road with tiny little cars travelling along it shining in the setting sun.

Daniel gazed in wonder. He had been here before he had lost his sight but realised that until you had been sightless you didn't really appreciate the beauty around you.

"Jack this is amazing" he said never taking his eyes away from the vista spread out below him.

"Look" Jack said nudging Daniel and pointing to the west. Daniel looked in the direction of Jack's finger just in time to see the red bowl of the setting sun gently sink below the horizon.

No words were adequate. Daniel continued to stare until the view before him blurred with his tears of joy. Jack nudged him again and he turned to see what Jack was holding out to him.

He took the glasses and the white cane that Jack held out and smiling tossed them over the edge of the cliff and then, together, the two friends headed back home.

Finis


End file.
